


A Really Bad Idea

by Zaxal



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton walks in on something he wishes he hadn't. So much for apologizing. (Spoilers for 6x10 "Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smidge of AU: Shawn isn't dating Juliet, and Carlton isn't dating Marlowe.

He could be heartless sometimes. Carlton knew that, had made his peace with it years ago when he figured out that being heartless from time to time was an asset. When his finger was on the trigger or when the confession was just on the tip of some perp's tongue, he could push that human empathy aside and do what needed to be done where others might falter. That determination made him great at his job.

But Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, he hadn't meant to cause that hurt expression in Spencer's eyes. Every time Carlton allowed himself to think, it was there at the front of his mind, looking more and more pathetic and sad every single time.

When he found out that Spencer had never lost anyone close before, it haunted him all the more. Because he'd rubbed it in. He'd taken the chance to practically boast that Despereaux had gotten himself killed in that explosion. One more criminal off the streets, good riddance, but the look Spencer gave him.

O'Hara and Guster too, but those had been more like reprimands, easily shrugged off. Spencer's had been actual pain. More pain that when he'd been shot or any other time that he had his life put on the line, and believe it or not, Carlton hadn't meant to hurt him.

Then Spencer started insisting that Despereaux was alive, and Carlton's guilt could have dragged him to the ocean floor and drowned him if he dared to just step in the water. He made a fool of himself at the funeral, and Carlton found his hands itching to slap Spencer's shoulder, lie and tell him that it was all right.

Except it wasn't a lie, was it? Despereaux was dead, and that was a good thing. No matter how hurt certain fake psychics looked whenever they were sharply reminded by their jackass coworkers.

God dammit. Only Spencer could make him feel guilty about enjoying the death of a criminal who most assuredly deserved it. Only Spencer. And he shouldn't reward him for that, not really. Or for inching his way into Carlton's life until he almost – not really but just close enough for him to feel uncomfortable when he thought about it – considered him a friend.

Yet there he was, pineapple in hand, standing in front of the address O'Hara had given him rather reluctantly when he said he wanted to make amends. He promised that he'd take a pineapple and have a serious talk with Spencer about why exactly he was literally the worst person, and that had seemed to appease O'Hara's protectiveness of Spencer enough.

He knocked at the door and wasn't exactly surprised there wasn't an answer. Spencer was the sort of person who always had something to do, people to see, and so on. He was also apparently the sort of person who didn't lock his front door. Carlton's hand paused at the easy twist of the knob. He should stop. He didn't have permission to come in, which would mean that he would be invading Spencer's safe space and privacy as well as everything else he'd done over the last few days.

He would go in long enough to leave the pineapple and that was it. Then he'd get out. He wouldn't even look at Spencer's childish clutter or the fire hazard of cables around the television or at the bowl of half-eaten noodles sitting on the table where he'd chosen to place the pineapple. He'd let Spencer believe in a pineapple fairy or whatever the hell else he could come up with, and Carlton would just get the hell out.

Except he heard a noise. A quiet, whining noise and the thought of Spencer crying popped up in his head, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for it. He wasn't a comforting sort of person. He could do it if he needed to, but generally Carlton was not a person most people wanted to wipe their tears and snot on.

Carlton was also not one to let something terrible that he'd done slip by without trying to make amends. He was always trying to make things better. Walking out of there without at least apologizing – no matter how much he'd have to grind his teeth to force the apology out – to Spencer for his behavior seemed like the worst thing he could do.

He looked up at the ceiling, silently asking any deity that would listen to intervene on his behalf. But God had never reached down to him before no matter how often he used to ask, and it didn't look like he was going to get any help on this either. He heard another noise, slightly louder this time, and he hated himself even as he stepped towards it.

Serious invasion of privacy. Trespassing. Crossing boundaries he wasn't sure if he really wanted to cross. Still, he had stared down psychotics, gunmen, and serial killers without so much as a flinch. The worst Spencer could do was look at him with that stupid all-knowing smirk of his and laugh.

The door wasn't closed all the way. Carlton pushed it slowly open, and everything seemed to freeze.

Spencer was sprawled out on his bed, the cheap blankets and sheets in as much disarray as their owner. His eyes were closed, a flush coloring his cheeks and nose the same pink as his open mouth, quiet noises occasionally echoing from his throat. His hands clenched in the bedding, his writhing stopping at his legs, held down by two large hands spread out on his knees that dangled off the edge of the bed. Carlton's eyes were not drawn to the expanse of exposed skin. Spencer's shirt had ridden up, his tan, muscular abs contracting. His hips shifted, his undone jeans hanging around his thighs.

One of his hands came up and threaded the fingers through blonde hair and Carlton had never felt so blind as the moment when he realized that _there was someone else in the goddamn room_.

The head sank down, the sound of swallowing and Spencer's heavy breathing somehow sounding so very loud to Carlton's ears. Carlton willed his feet and body to move, for his eyes to close and his body to turn quickly away before he fully realized that he'd walked in on Spencer having sex.

Bleach. Apply directly to the eyes and maybe, if Carlton was lucky, it would erase whatever terrible thing that had just etched itself in his memory forever. Or kill him, maybe. That would work just fine as well. Because it wasn't enough that he had seen, oh no. He had been seen as well.

Spencer's face was turned towards him, eyes half open and looking directly at him. Carlton begged his body to move. It wasn't listening to his prayers either. "L...Lassie?"

Spotted. Recognized. Called out. Shit. 

"Another man's name on your lips?" The tsking noise from between Spencer's legs sounded so horridly familiar that Carlton's brain momentarily took a vacation. Because no. It wasn't possible. _It wasn't possible_. The DNA was a 100% match. He had been barely more than a _foot_ and some _cinders_. He couldn't be alive. "We can't be having that."

Spencer looked at the supposed-to-be-dead man between his legs, but whatever he had been about to say caught in his throat as the head sank down. He gave a weak cry, pushing his body up, his hands clutching desperately at the bedding around him. Carlton could hear Despereaux's muffled chuckles, and he finally snapped into action.

His hand was at his holster before he even registered what all Despereaux had done. The list was long, and some part of Carlton's brain was trying to rattle off the information. But his mouth went on without the rest of him, snarling, "Get off of him." He flicked the safety off and cocked his gun, standing firm. He kept his gun down because aiming at Despereaux meant aiming at Spencer, and while both ideas sounded incredibly tempting in their own way, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The click was louder than Spencer's quiet moans or Despereaux's laughter, and it was their turn to freeze. Carlton kept his eye on Despereaux, certainly not paying any attention to Spencer's quiet, unhappy noise as cold air hit his erection nor the way it looked: flushed, hard, glistening from spit as Despereaux drew away.

"Detective," Despereaux greeted as he rose off his knees, smoothing the wrinkles out of his suit. He stepped between Spencer and Carlton, preserving Spencer's dignity from Carlton's prying eyes.

"Despereaux." The momentary silence between them only amplified Spencer's quiet curses as he tried to rearrange his clothes. "So. You're not as dead as we thought."

"No. It would appear that I'm not." Despereaux chuckled, smiling in a way that had Carlton convinced that he was armed, dangerous, and ready to take whatever action it took not to end up in the booking cells down at the station. Carlton stiffened, his hands going firm on his gun, but before he could bring it up, Spencer was between them. More disheveled than usual, the obvious bulge in his pants far more distracting than it had any right to be, his cheeks still pink. His entire body rising and falling as he slowly caught his breath.

"Move, Spencer."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock, Lassie?" Stubborn intimidation would have been a lot easier to pull off if Carlton hadn't seen the way Despreaux's hand moved, reaching out to touch Spencer's waist.

"I heard a noise, and I thought you might be..." What? Hurt? Upset? Spencer's eyes narrowed at him, trying to get a reading on him that Carlton couldn't let him have. "I brought you a pineapple." He clenched his teeth together as the first spark of childish amusement finally lit up Spencer's face. "I came over to apologize." There. It was out, over with, done, not that it mattered now, because Despereaux was alive.

And they were having sex.

"Apologize?" Despereaux asked, getting involved where he shouldn't. Carlton faintly realized that Spencer had succeeded in drawing his attention away from where it really mattered and bit down on his tongue, shifting his attention back to Despereaux.

"Stand aside, Spencer."

"No." Spencer's hands curled into fists, his shoulders squaring. They'd worked together long enough for Carlton to know that his usual intimidation tactics would be of no use.

"Spencer, he faked his own death." Some part of Carlton held optimistically onto the hurt he'd drawn out of Spencer before. Spencer was a good actor, no doubt about that, but if he had known that Despereaux had faked, then he would have just been flippant. Continued going around like nothing was bothering instead of letting it actually get to him.

Another part of Carlton informed him that he'd finally bought into Spencer's lies, and here he was, trying to get him to lie again.

At the reminder, Spencer flinched slightly, but whatever justification Despereaux had come up with had apparently been enough as Spencer didn't move. Carlton asserted, "He has to come with me."

"I'm afraid not." Despereaux wrapped his arms over Spencer's shoulders, dragging him back against him. "I went through an awful lot of trouble to set that up. Would be a shame for it to go to waste."

Carlton growled, "Are you holding him hostage?"

Despereaux smiled over Spencer's shoulder, "One might say." It would have been more convincing if his hands hadn't traveled down Spencer's body which arched into his touch.

"Am I still a hostage if I go willingly?" Spencer's head tilted back onto Despereaux's shoulder, exposing his neck while his own hands reached up, wrapping around Despereaux's neck and dragging him down to place a kiss on his lips.

"Stockholm Syndrome," Despereaux murmured, his eyes flicking to Carlton who was doing a little more gaping than he should have, but he couldn't risk that Despereaux actually intended to hurt Spencer, and he couldn't call or text for backup without running that same risk. "My, but he does stare, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, his voice breathy as Despereaux's hands continued to explore his chest. "Should we give him something to stare at?"

"Shawn," Despereaux's voice was firm but fond. "We mustn't be rude." His grip on Spencer loosened, his arms falling to his side. He gave Spencer a small pat on his rear end. "Be a good host."

Spencer walked towards him, a certain slow sway to his step that made a lump rise in Carlton's throat. His arms felt heavy, his grip on his gun suddenly unsure. "Stay away from me, Spencer," he growled, and Carlton Lassiter, the Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department, actually took a step back when Spencer slid into his personal space.

Deft hands reached out and caught his tie, idly toying with it while Spencer peered up at him with a smirk. "Going somewhere?"

"Spencer," he tried to take another step away, but Spencer had wrapped Carlton's tie around his hand. He pulled it taut, pulling Carlton closer against his will. He could put an end to this. Hit him, push him back, wrench himself free of Spencer's grip and alluring gaze and get the hell out. Except that Spencer still trusted Despereaux in every way that he shouldn't and even though he was an adult he was also very much a child and Carlton couldn't abandon him. "You're an accomplice," he muttered, trying to lean back as Spencer pressed his body up against his.

"I guess so." Spencer tugged his tie again, bringing him close and Carlton's head did not tilt subconsciously forward as if he might actually...

Spencer's other hand slid around his, lowering the gun down. He felt Spencer's fingers flip the safety on before they slid against his, both of them holding onto his gun while Spencer pushed his hips forward against his, his bulge rubbing against Carlton, completely unhindered by Carlton's arrival. "Wanna be an accomplice with me?"

Carlton shook his head, but the 'no' was buried somewhere deep in his chest which felt strangely constricted with Spencer standing so close, intent on Carlton like he hadn't just had another man sucking him off. Carlton clung to that liked it was his last chance to save his sanity. This was a distraction. To make him forget about Despereaux, but no matter how badly he needed to look and make sure that the thief hadn't vanished, he couldn't drag his eyes away from Spencer's green eyes or pink mouth. He licked his lips, and Carlton followed suit, barely realizing what he'd done.

Spencer's fingers slid beneath his, and Carlton, weak man that he was, let the gun change hands, only dimly aware of the fact that it did. Something felt hot and dangerous now – he was completely at the mercy of the criminal and his accomplice regardless of who those two people were. The gun vanished – set aside on a table or maybe handed to Despereaux but all Carlton knew was that Spencer's other hand had fingers smoothing up the collar of his shirt. Every part of him temptingly close.

So tempting. So sinful. Mother would not approve. 

God knew he didn't. For a moment, he seemed to stand outside of the moment, away from the heat and the impulse, with enough sense to be thoroughly disgusted by how badly he wanted it. Wanted to kiss and torment him until Spencer's moans and cries were for him.

He'd spent so much time alone since his divorce, and the mind did wander. Sometimes down paths it ought to stay away from.

"Lassie." Carlton heard something like pleading in the waver of his voice, and the part of him that wanted this decided that Spencer wanted it too. He leaned forward, closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips against Spencer's. For a moment, he felt Spencer hesitate and almost pulled away in sudden panic. But Spencer jerked his tie forward and kissed him back.

They hovered apart for a moment, Spencer's grip loose on his tie, and some part of Carlton realized that it wouldn't take much effort at all to get control again. He gulped nervously, the alarm bells in his head sounding the full alert because _he had kissed Spencer_ , and God help him, he was going to do it again. The corner of Spencer's mouth curved up in a smile, and Carlton's eyes closed as he kissed Spencer again. Spencer's mouth shifted beneath his own, stubble rubbing against Carlton's chin. Spencer licked his lips open, and his tongue touched briefly against Carlton's.

Carlton felt a hand skate across his cheek, and his eyes snapped open in surprise when he realized there was no way it could be Spencer's hand. He wrenched free of Spencer's grip, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared at them. "Skittish, isn't he?" Despereaux murmured as he nuzzled against Spencer's neck.

"Think you spooked him." Spencer's smile was gentle as he turned it towards Carlton.

Despereaux frowned slightly, looking towards Carlton. "Far from my intent, I assure you."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Carlton hated his stupid mouth and its stupid habit of saying things he really didn't want to say. "Why would you..." He trailed off, resisting the urge to reach up and touch his cheek where Despereaux had.

His touch had been feather-light, the fingers of an accomplished thief. Unobtrusive. Almost pleasant. Despereaux looked at him with a patient smile. "It's in my nature to touch things I find pleasing to the eye. You should know that."

His sudden panic must have shown on his face because Spencer's smile fell away, "Lassie." He stepped towards him, and Carlton remained rooted to the spot. He lifted his head and tried to appear as if he wasn't in the process of having one of the biggest freakouts of his life. Spencer trailed his hand up Carlton's blazer, pausing over his heart as if he could feel it hammering hard as it tried to free itself from Carlton's chest. "It's okay."

"No, Spencer, it's not."

"Why not?" Spencer was looking at him, entirely serious as if he hadn't just asked a question with entirely too many obvious answers to give. Carlton opened his mouth, the entire list of reasons his organized mind had been compiling starting to stumble out when Spencer frowned. "I get all that."

Carlton stopped, his eyebrows lowering as he frowned. "Then what don't you get?"

Spencer shrugged, his devil-may-care attitude starting to get beneath Carlton's skin. "Justice can wait, can't it?" He jerked his thumb up to point behind him at Despereaux. "I was starting to buy into the same thing you guys did. I thought he was _gone_ , Lassie."

"I don't see how that involves me."

Spencer shrugged with a smile. "Why not?" Carlton glared, and Spencer backed slightly away, back towards Despereaux. "Doesn't have to. You can go sit outside until I wear him out." Spencer winked and wheeled around. For a moment, Despereaux's eyes searched Spencer's face, probably looking for some sort of plan. Carlton saw a hint of a smirk before Spencer all but threw himself at Despereaux.

Like hell he was leaving. Sitting around Spencer's living room waiting for them to... to finish this. Listening in, imagining, sitting around like he was in some obscene waiting room, waiting for his turn.

No. Waiting to arrest Despereaux. Which he shouldn't be waiting for. He should be moving, snapping his handcuffs around both of their wrists because Spencer was an accomplice. He felt his cheeks warm at the thought of Spencer and Despereaux continuing on their sudden attempt to devour one another while cuffed together, and he should really, really...

It wasn't polite to stare. Despereaux's hands were around Spencer's waist, dipping beneath the edge of his jeans and pulling Spencer flush against him. Spencer's fingers combed through Despereaux's hair. Carlton couldn't see their kiss, but his imagination was more than willing to fill in the blanks for him.

Their kiss got deeper, heads turning to opposite sides. Spencer moaned softly, his voice muffled by Despereaux's mouth. The tilt of Spencer's head left his neck exposed. Carlton's tongue peeked out, ran across his lips. He took a tentative step towards them then guiltily stepped back. This was a bad idea.

Despereaux's hands gripped Spencer's ass. Spencer wiggled against him with a breathy laugh. His hands tightened in Despereaux's hair, and the resulting groan wasn't entirely out of pain. Carlton almost wanted to hear it again. His hands clenched into fists. This was a really bad idea.

Spencer rolled his hips against Despereaux's. The movement exposed a sliver of skin beneath his shirt. Carlton's fingers itched to expose more. He took another step, and he didn't take it back. This was a really bad idea in progress. 

His hands rested on Spencer's hips. Spencer tensed, surprised, and Despereaux drew away, his eyes opening and looking directly at Carlton. He swallowed nervously, but Despereaux only smirked. "Lassie?" Spencer asked softly.

Carlton leaned close, his breath rushing warmly over Spencer's neck. "Expecting someone else?"

"Nuh." He thought Spencer was smiling. Despereaux kissed Spencer again, and Carlton buried his head against Spencer's neck. He pressed his mouth, tongue, teeth to Spencer's skin, a rush pulsing through him when Spencer gasped into Despereaux's mouth. He wanted more. His hands slid beneath Shawn's shirt, his fingers splaying over Spencer's ribs. Spencer's skin was hot beneath his hands, begging to be touched.

Carlton's grip tightened, pulling Spencer against him. Spencer's arms fell to Despereaux's waist, trying to tug him along. Despereaux stepped closer, his hands moving to give Carlton more access. Despereaux cupped Spencer's jaw on the opposite side from Carlton's mouth, his hand drifting down to toy with the fly on Spencer's jeans. Spencer thrust his hips against Despereaux again with a quiet moan. Carlton chuckled, his hands roaming through the thin hair on Spencer's chest. Flat. But not without things to play with.

He rolled one of Spencer's nipples with his fingers, biting gently down on Spencer's neck when he tried to move away. "Sensitive," Despereaux said against Spencer's lips as he whined for mercy.

"Good," Carlton replied, enjoying the shudder of Spencer's body against him as he gave a light pinch. His other hand roamed down, touching the line of hair that descended into his jeans. Spencer rolled his body up, asking to be touched, oddly silent. "Nothing to say, Spencer?"

"Hate you both," he complained. Carlton's hand brushed Despereaux's as he fiddled with Spencer's jeans. He peered up at Despereaux, part of him steeled for an unhappy expression at someone else playing with his toy. Despereaux was looking at him, almost with the same sort of expectation.

Carlton's shoulders rolled in a shrug. "Truce."

"Until?"

"Until we're done."

Despereaux's shoulders stiffened, his expression suspicious, "You're certain, detective?"

Carlton smirked, "Call me Carlton."

"Call him Lassie," Spencer interjected. Carlton dug his teeth into Spencer's neck with bruising strength, sucking a red mark onto his skin. Spencer gasped, but he didn't tell Carlton to stop. He slid both hands back down Spencer's sides, his fingers grazing just below the edge of his jeans before slowly moving them to rest on his hips.

He pushed his own hips against Spencer's backside, drawing another breathy, excited noise when Spencer felt his arousal. "Someone rip my clothes off and fuck me already."

"Language, Shawn," Despereaux scolded gently, nipping at Spencer's lips. "Would you kiss me with that on your tongue?"

"You blew me with worse on yours," he grumbled. His sour mood broke with a squeak as Despereaux's hand reached down, cupping Spencer's erection through his jeans. He leaned forward to the other side of Spencer's head.

He whispered, "Filthy," into Spencer's ear, just loud enough for Carlton to hear. He kept his hands firm on Spencer, refusing to let him thrust into Despereaux's hand. Spencer whined again, rocking back against Carlton since he wasn't allowed to move forward.

Despereaux stepped away from Spencer and moved to the edge of the bed. Carlton released him, trying not to be too amused when Spencer tried to scramble after Despereaux. "Shawn," Despereaux said patiently. "Carlton mustn't be neglected."

There was something about the way Despereaux said his name, something private and intimate when it shouldn't have been. Something that made Carlton feel warmth gather in his cheeks and between his legs. Spencer turned on his heel to face Carlton, his face even pinker than it had been before. He knew what was coming seconds before Spencer's mouth was pressed hungrily against his, his body slamming against Carlton's while his hands wandered quickly as if they could map out his entirety in just a few seconds of touching. His fingers ended up in Carlton's hair, tugging him down to meet his kiss with everything he could give.

It was Carlton who pressed his body against Spencer's, letting Spencer feel every part of him. His hands gripped Spencer's back, feeling every shiver and muscle movement beneath his hands. The pressure of his body became too much, and Spencer took a step back. Carlton grinned briefly before kissing Spencer fiercely again, pushing him back and back and making him lose ground for the first time since they'd met.

Spencer's legs hit the back of the bed, but he grabbed onto Carlton's tie, dragging him down after him as they fell next to Despereaux. Carlton pinned him to the bed, straddling Spencer's hips while his hands found their way into Spencer's hair. It was stiff beneath his touch, but it didn't take long to comb the product loose, making him look even messier than usual.

He felt a foreign hand on his back, and Carlton arched up into it. Despereaux chuckled and gave him a light pat before settling back and watching. Carlton took his time exploring Spencer's mouth, tasting victory as he finally managed to silence all of his lies and theatrics, leaving Spencer with nothing but himself. Pure and simple.

He leaned up, looking down at Spencer. His lips were slightly swollen, and his pupils had all but eclipsed his irises. Carlton ground his hips down on Spencer's, delighting in the way his head tossed back. Hit bit down a pleading noise. Carlton smiled. "Want something?"

Spencer nodded enthusiastically. His eyes moved to the side, looking at Despereaux as his mouth opened slightly. Carlton felt a hand on his jaw and almost shied away. He was still so unsure if he wanted to directly engage Despereaux. Idle touches he didn't mind, but this was different. He let his head be turned, looking Despereaux over.

Truces were different. Truces would just be both of them doing things to Spencer and avoiding anything direct. Knowing that they shouldn't be trying to do anything with each other. Still, he didn't jerk his head away, looking over the slight question in Despereaux's expression. Carlton gave a small nod, and Despereaux pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Carlton's eyes closed, and whatever part of him that had continued holding back finally surrendered. Kissing Pierre Despereaux was pretty high on the list of things that were never supposed to happen to him. And of course it would be Spencer who proved him wrong yet again. Despereaux's hands moved to his tie, loosening it easily and tossing it over the side of the bed, adding it to the chaotic mess of Spencer's room.

Spencer wriggled up from beneath him and sat up on his knees, even with Carlton as his hands began pushing Carlton's blazer off. Carlton almost protested as Spencer tossed it to the side, but Despereaux's fingers hooked his holster, dragging him in for another relaxing kiss. The holster went next, pushed off by Despereaux. It ended up in Spencer's hands, and he was practically playing with it. "It's not a toy, Spencer," he growled, ignoring Despereaux's hand as it gently massaged his shoulder. Spencer dragged it down, from his lips to the bulge in his pants before almost reverently setting it on the bedside table.

Spencer fell forward on his hands and knees, crawling across the small space between them. Carlton licked his lips, reaching down to tug gently at Spencer's hair. Spencer shouldn't look so good when he was down like that. It really wasn't fair. He guided him towards the tenting of his slacks. Carlton smirked when Spencer took the hint and nuzzled gently against his groin, mouthing at the fabric of his pants.

He pulled Spencer up and practically tore his shirt over his head, exposing his tanned skin, muscles forming such lovely ridges and valleys that Carlton desperately wanted to explore with his teeth and tongue. He got his hands on Spencer's bare skin again, the heat just as intense as it had been before.

Between the three of them, clothes were an easy obstacle to overcome. Spencer was eager to see more of them both, moving between them, fingers moving with an expert deftness that betrayed his amount of experience. That thought almost made Carlton frown, something possessive growling in the back of his head that Spencer was his. Had always been his even if neither of them had realized it.

Except that he felt nothing even close to jealousy when it was Despereaux's hand skating up Spencer's side, their lips connected as Spencer started exposing his skin. Part of Carlton dimly realized that there was some sort of basic contradiction swimming around in his brain, but the rest of him was more concerned with getting back into the action.

He busied himself with the fly of Spencer's jeans and kissed the back of his neck. He started pushing them down, and Spencer quickly helped him wiggle out of them. Despereaux's shirt was around his shoulders, and he bemusedly watched them fight with Spencer's pants. They flung both articles of clothes to the side. Carlton took a moment to admire Spencer naked, his erection clearly wanting Carlton's attention.

He gave it a brief touch before settling back as Despereaux's hands began to wander over Spencer's skin. Carlton finished undoing the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off him and off the bed as he watched them. Despereaux was softer with rounded edges, his muscles more subtle than Spencer's leaner physique. He was also so incredibly sure of himself, undoubtedly in total control.

Spencer began undoing Despereaux's slacks, and Carlton came up behind Spencer, trying not to feel too pleased when Spencer leaned back against him. He settled his hands on Spencer's hips and skated them down to his thighs. Spencer turned his head, trying to kiss him while his hands actually stumbled with Despereaux's slacks. Carlton smirked, glad to be a distraction when Spencer seemed to be actually focused.

Before he realized it, he was the only one wearing clothes on the bed. Despereaux and Spencer sized each other up with approving glances and light touches. Carlton gulped. He had never been particularly unhappy with his appearance, but thanks to the two of them, he was at least feeling a bit insecure. He was gangly-limbed, incredibly pale and thin with dark curls of body hair with a faint dappling of gray.

They turned their attention to him, appraising with almost devious smiles. Had they been talking while he had been worrying? That wasn't good. That so wasn't good. Spencer crawled towards him again, pushing him down on the bed with a light touch. "So tense, Lassie."

"Almost like I've never slept with two men before."

"Almost." Spencer dropped his head, his nose and lips touching gently to Carlton's neck. "Too bad I know better." Spencer wasn't psychic. No way in hell. But god if that didn't make Carlton arch under his touch, moaning softly. He felt Spencer's grin against his neck, a light nip stinging shortly after. Despereaux removed his shoes and socks, letting them tumble to the floor. Deft hands massaged at his feet, and Carlton's eyes closed as he gave a blissful sigh.

Spencer rocked his hips against Carlton's, breath stuttering at the drag of sensitive skin over Carlton's slacks. Carlton kissed him gently, his hands feeling heavy as he traced the curve of Spencer's spine. Despereaux nudged Spencer off of him. Spencer rolled onto his back next to Carlton, watching excitedly as Despereaux slowly pulled off Carlton's pants and underwear, leaving him bare.

"Oooh, Lassie." Spencer reached down to touch Carlton's flushed erection, his fingers so light, so careful. "Look at _you_." Carlton felt his cheeks getting warm, uncertain whether he was embarrassed or pleased.

It had been a while since he had done anything like this, but he was fairly certain that laying around waiting for something to happen was not the way it was supposed to be done. He glanced at Despereaux, "I interrupted something earlier."

Spencer looked at him nervously, "Lassie?"

Carlton reached out and took Spencer's erection in hand. The hot, heavy flesh twitched into his palm, a wet kiss of precome smearing onto the heel of his hand. "Patience, Spencer. I don't have to play with this," he tapped his finger on the tip, "to have my fun."

Despereaux, however, was not at the foot of the bed where he had been. He pilfered through Spencer's drawers, coming up with lube and condoms which he tossed onto the bed. "What interesting toys you have, Shawn," he said, peering into the drawer.

Spencer shrugged with an easy smile, "Not as good at the ones I have now. But they'll do in a pinch." He aimed a wink at Carlton who smiled at him, exposing too many teeth and making Spencer's eyes widen with excitement.

Despereaux walked back to the edge of the bed. "Come here," he ordered quietly, and Spencer slid quickly to him. Carlton followed behind, smiling when Despereaux sank down to his knees again. Spencer gave a quiet, breathy moan as Despereaux's mouth got to work. Carlton knelt behind him, his mouth going to Spencer's ear. One of his hands touched Spencer's throat, causing him to tilt his head back, exposing more to the spread of Carlton's hand.

He could see Despereaux's head bobbing, could hear all of Spencer's noises. Carlton's free hand gently ran over Spencer's stomach and abs, his teeth nibbling lightly at his earlobe. Spencer rolled his body into Carlton's hand, his hips thrusting into Despereaux's mouth. "God, look at you," he murmured quietly in Spencer's ear. "Gagging for it, aren't you, Spencer?" He pressed his hips against Spencer, his erection sliding against Spencer's back.

"Lassie," he said pleadingly, and Carlton felt encouraged to continue, his voice a rumbling growl in Spencer's ear.

"What if I hadn't joined in? Hm? Wouldn't have stopped, would you? Of course not. Shameless little..." Spencer bucked his hips up, stiffening as Despereaux did something clever with his mouth. Carlton hissed harshly in Spencer's ear, " _Slut_." Spencer nodded with a moan, accidentally bonking his head gently into Carlton's. "Would have let him fuck you with me standing right there. Only reason you said anything was because you wanted more. Two for one deal, how could you resist?"

"Couldn't," Spencer answered in a breathy whisper.

"Of course you couldn't," he said while mouthing at Spencer's ear. In a moment of genuine insecurity, he asked in a low voice, trying to sound demanding instead of nervous, "This gets you hard, doesn't it?" Spencer nodded, and Carlton kissed his temple and hitched his hips forward against Spencer's back. He peeked over Spencer's shoulder, unable to stop his quiet gasp at the sight of Despereaux on his knees, his mouth stretched obscenely around Spencer's erection. "God," he breathed, burying his face against Spencer's shoulder. He licked the sweat from his skin.

He pinched one of Spencer's nipples, his hand tightening on Spencer's throat to prevent him from moving. He still managed to writhe forward, crying out as Despereaux swallowed around him. "How close are you?"

"Gonna... soon... Despereaux. Lassie, I-" He whined, trying to press his body against both sources of warmth and pleasure.

"What do you think, Despereaux? Should we let him?"

The pathetic noise Spencer made when Despereaux slid his mouth off of him made Carlton groan softly, nibbling at Spencer's shoulder. "Would he beg, do you think?"

Carlton nodded, "I'm sure." He rubbed his thumb over Spencer's hardened nipple. "He wouldn't mean it. Not unless we tortured him for a few hours." Spencer whined, but kept his mouth shut. Carlton's erection twitched against Spencer's back at the realization that he wanted... oh god.

"Tempting," Despereaux's tongue brushed the underside of Spencer's erection. Spencer thrust forward, trying to stifle his pleading noises. Carlton held him close, smiling. "Convince us, Shawn."

"You'll never make me talk," he said stubbornly, his hips shifting forward unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh," Carlton said, raking both hands up Spencer's body, leaving a trail of pale scratches over his tan skin. "Like you ever stop running your mouth."

"We could try." Despereaux kissed Spencer's thigh. "Unless you surrender."

" _Never_ ," Spencer said. Carlton smirked. Spencer's constant rebellions may have finally become something other than a major annoyance. At long last.

Despereaux placed another kiss to Spencer's thigh, this time tauntingly close to the junction between his groin and leg. "So be it." 

Spencer started breathing shallowly, and he murmured something disapproving as Despereaux drew away and stood up. Despereaux reached out to pat Spencer's head before he turned his gaze to Carlton, intense and intent completely on him. Carlton backed away from Spencer, his hands sliding off of Spencer's warm body. Despereaux drew close to him, his hand going to Carlton's cheek while the other caressed gently up his side. Carlton tentatively touched back, fingers smoothing through the pale hairs on Despereaux's chest. 

He bent his legs and spread them apart, giving Despereaux a place between them. He felt the smile against his lips. "Giving in so easily?"

Carlton chuckled, "The lengths I'll go to teach Spencer a lesson."

Despereaux smiled and breathed against his lips, "I want to know."

"I bet you do," he growled and pressed forward with a fierce kiss. Despereaux let him take the lead, let Carlton's tongue slide eagerly against his. It still felt odd – a man he'd been obsessed with hunting down was somehow holding him captive. And, odder still, Carlton found that he didn't mind.

Carlton tried to lead him into something more heated, eager to compete and win and drag their fight into a new arena, but Despereaux met him with the same cool patience, slowly dragged Carlton down to his relaxed pace. One of Despereaux's hands caressed gently down his back, his fingers slipping just barely into the crease of Carlton's ass. Carlton pressed back against them, raising an eyebrow when Despereaux pulled back to get a look at him. He looked at Despereaux expectantly, "Well?"

Spencer moaned softly, and they both turned to look at him as he lazily stroked his erection. Despereaux's voice was quiet but commanding, "So help me, Shawn, if you come before one of us tells you that you can."

"Yeah?" Spencer leaned back on the bed next to them. "What'll you do to me?"

Carlton answered, his voice just as unyielding, "Nothing. For a long time."

Despereaux nodded in agreement, "Nothing at all."

Spencer's hands immediately went down on the bed beside him, far enough away from his erection to keep from tempting himself. "Hate you both," he reminded them, but made a small shooing motion with one of his hands. "Go on. Torment me with sexiness."

Despereaux chuckled and turned his attention back to Carlton. He kissed Carlton again, slowly lowering him to the mattress. He massaged Carlton's thighs, kissing Carlton's jaw before reaching for the lube. Carlton spread his legs, trying to ignore the sudden dryness in his mouth. He was understandably nervous – it had been a long time since he'd done this. Spencer wasn't wrong. He had a history, yes. But most of it was from before his marriage, and at some point during those years he had become so guarded and closed off that he had insisted on being the top when he had encounters with men after.

Despereaux's finger, wet with lubrication, circled with relaxing pressure at the ring of muscle surrounding his entrance. The finger pressed in easily, and Carlton gave a small sigh. It had been a while because of his reservations and lack of trust. Not because he didn't enjoy it. He almost chuckled when he realized who exactly he was trusting, but the irony wasn't enough to make him want to stop.

Despereaux slowly opened him up, using two fingers to slick him with lube while also encouraging his muscles to relax. Carlton rolled his hips up gently, encouraging Despereaux to give him more. The bed moved slightly as Spencer crawled closer, his eyes hungrily watching them. Despereaux glanced at him briefly with a small smirk before crooking his fingers to press deliberately against Carlton's prostate.

Carlton's head went back, his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. "Oh," he breathed, spreading his legs wider.

Spencer pressed sloppy kisses to his neck and jaw while Despereaux's fingers started moving again. His other hand settled on Carlton's abs, feeling the contracting of his muscles as he started moving against Despereaux's fingers. Spencer's fingers fluffed through Carlton's chest hair while he continued pressing wet-mouthed kisses to his throat. Spencer left his mouth free so every quiet, pleading, pleased noise slipped free without being at all quieted.

"Those noises, Lassie," Spencer murmured approvingly. Despereaux twisted his fingers, making Carlton gasp with a moan. Spencer mouthed at Carlton's jaw, one of his hands sinking down to pick up Carlton's hand and lead it to Spencer's erection. Carlton wrapped his fingers loosely around him, trying to focus and failing when Despereaux slid a third finger into him. He managed a few loose, distracted strokes before Spencer let his hand fall.

He moved up to Carlton's head, and, for a moment, Carlton's eyes widened as he clamped his mouth closed. "Shh," Spencer soothed him, his hands gently running through Carlton's hair as he sat down next to him. "Not gonna ask you to do anything, so calm down." Spencer grinned devilishly, "Just want the best view." He glanced up at Despereaux who obliged with a firm rub to Carlton's prostate. Carlton clenched his jaw, determined not to give Spencer what he wanted even as he tried to grind down for more.

Spencer pouted, looking back to Despereaux, "He's being stubborn."

"Endearing, isn't it?" Despereaux smiled as he continued to stretch Carlton. "Is he always so-?"

Spencer nodded, "You have no idea."

Carlton opened his mouth to protest and Despereaux took his chance to twist his fingers during a hard thrust. The words were choked in Carlton's throat, pushed aside in favor of a quiet, desperate groan. Spencer grinned down at him, fingers reaching out to brush Carlton's lips. Carlton's tongue flicked out and pressed a quick lick to Spencer's finger before drawing back. Carlton closed his eyes as Despereaux flexed his fingers out, the stretch causing only a slight bit of discomfort. "I'm ready," he said softly, drawing both pairs of eyes up to him. Despereaux gave him a comforting smile and a brief nod before sliding his fingers out of him.

Spencer, on the other hand, looked like Christmas had arrived early and Santa had brought him presents that he didn't already know the contents of. Carlton had seen delight and awe in Spencer's expressions before, but this was different. He'd managed to surprise Spencer. Imagine that. "Didn't see that coming, did you?" He was too turned on for the statement to have any bite, but he still delighted in the brief hesitation before Spencer beamed down at him.

"No," he said, his nearest hand combing through Carlton's hair. "I didn't. Full of surprises today, Lassie."

"Temporary insanity."

Something in Spencer's expression shifted, though Carlton couldn't exactly put a name to it. It vanished just as quickly, replaced by excited expectation just as Despereaux's hands slid back onto Carlton. Carlton lifted his head and looked down, letting his legs be moved to better suit Despereaux. Spencer helped push a ratty pillow under his hips, and Carlton's brain finally caught up with the rest of him. This was actually going to happen.

Despereaux's hand patted his knee gently but said nothing, waiting for Carlton to reach some sort of conclusion on his own with no attempts at coercion or convincing. Even Spencer seemed to get the idea, continuing to touch his hair gently in an innocent need to keep himself occupied. Carlton looked between them, searching for some reason to back out, to get back into reality where he belonged, but if anything, they only dragged him deeper by making him feel safe and wanted instead of paranoid and nervous. With nothing there to convince his head to have him beat a hasty retreat, he gave in to his body's desires and murmured, "Well? Come on."

Despereaux nodded and closed the distance between them until the head of his erection pressed against his entrance. Spencer leaned down on the bed beside him, pressing kisses to his neck again. Carlton closed his eyes, groaning softly as Despereaux slid inside him. Spencer kissed his jaw, kept giving him another point to focus on that wasn't the slightly burning stretch of Despereaux settling inside of him. Carlton gripped the wrinkled blankets around him, his fingers accidentally clutching an opened condom packet. He hadn't even thought to make sure...

A quiet gasp fell from his lips as Despereaux rocked his hips forward, pushing himself the rest the way in. Carlton adjusted to the heavy heat inside him, reflexively clenching to get a better feel. He opened his eyes and looked down at Despereaux, whose body was tense as he held still, his eyes focused intensely on Carlton.

It was Spencer who broke the silence, nuzzling against Carlton's neck, whispering, "Wow."

Carlton chuckled and agreed, "Yeah. Wow." It had been such a long time, and he'd forgotten everything except the feel of his own fingers. But his body remembered for him, adjusting quickly and reminding him of what it was like to have more. He reached out with one hand to Despereaux who leaned over to meet his touch.

Carlton leaned up on his elbow and closed the distance between them, giving Despereaux a brief kiss before he leaned back on the bed. Spencer snuggled up next to him, resting his head on Carlton's shoulder so his mouth could have easy access to his neck without much effort. Carlton took a deep breath and nodded to Despereaux.

Despereaux pushed his hips back, pulling part of the way out before pushing back in. After a moment of nothing, Carlton wriggled, wanting more. Despereaux chuckled softly, his hands resting on Carlton's hips. He kept Carlton in place as he began to thrust slowly but steadily into him, the slick friction building a delicious heat that traveled up his spine, spreading across his body.

Spencer's hand lay on his chest, slowly traveling down to his naval and back up again, taking his time exploring every contour of Carlton's body. Spencer nibbled just at the corner of his jaw beneath his ear, and he arched slightly in response to the stimulation. "Oh," Spencer breathed, sounding pleased with himself. "That a good spot?"

Carlton nodded but was distracted by Despereaux's next thrust which dragged across his prostate, the friction making his entire body shudder with pleasure. "That's it, Lassie," Spencer murmured.

Carlton nodded, somehow managing to say, "Yes" even though it came out as little more than a rush of air. Carlton shifted the angle of his hips so that every thrust of Despereaux's made that shiver of heat race up his body, electrifying his nerves, making his skin sensitive.

"Carlton," Despereaux moaned softly after a deep thrust that Carlton thought he'd be feeling for days. He threw his head back, and his body bucked up, trying to urge Despereaux deeper if at all possible. Begging for more.

Which was exactly what he was doing even though he only faintly realized it. He was muttering quickly, quietly, his mouth again running without his permission, "More. Harder, come on. _Please_."

Spencer gave a quiet moan, his hips hitching against Carlton's side, his still mostly-hard erection sliding against Carlton's skin. "God, Lassie."

Despereaux's next thrust was quicker, with a controlled force that made Carlton feel almost exactly right. He tentatively wrapped his legs around Despereaux's waist, pulling him in deep. Despereaux's eyes closed tightly, trying to keep himself under control as he steadily began to quicken his pace. Spencer seemed content to lay next to Carlton, watching in silence with an occasional brush of his lips over Carlton's neck, mouthing something inaudibly.

On one of Despereaux's in strokes, Carlton tightened his legs, forcing him in faster than he would have otherwise gone. Carlton groaned loudly, tipping his head back on the bed as he pushed his hips up. His erection was darkly flushed with precome slowly rolling down from the tip. Despereaux touched him gently, too gently to give him what he needed. Carlton glared down at him but he shook his head. For once, his smooth voice failed him, but he managed to stammer out, "Not yet. Want- want you two. You both together. Want to see." He rocked forcefully in, and Carlton flushed with the realization that he'd be feeling this for days. And he'd know exactly who had given him that deep, throbbing ache, would be thinking about it every time he felt it.

He wasn't entirely sure how much he would mind.

He nodded, gulping with a look to Spencer whose arousal hadn't flagged much since he'd stopped being directly active in this. Spencer looked up at him with bright eyes which only widened when he realized that Carlton was serious. He grinned and nuzzled his head against Carlton's neck as Despereaux drove deeply into him again.

Despereaux's hands had a bruising grip on his hips, pulling him into his thrusts. Carlton thrust back into his steady strokes, closing his eyes and focusing on the delicious drag across his prostate and the feeling of being pleasantly filled. Their breathing was getting heavier as time went on, air seeming to be a distant concern compared to the need that was consuming him.

Despereaux's fingers dug in, his hips stuttering from their steady rhythm. "Going to... soon," he warned quietly, his composure wrecked, voice wavering as he tried to hold off. He opened his eyes, looking to Carlton.

"Do it," Carlton panted while trying to silence the moans and other noises that kept slipping out of his mouth. "Come on, Despereaux. Do it."

Despereaux pounded into him four or five times more, the force making stars swim behind Carlton's eyes as he snapped them closed again. He moaned desperately as Despereaux's thrusts grew shorter and weaker before he finally stilled with a deep, gravel-voiced groan. His grip gentled, his head bowed as he slowly took control of himself again.

He moved one of his hands to grasp the condom as he slowly pulled out of Carlton who groaned unhappily at the loss. He clenched around the sudden emptiness and his hips rolled up restlessly, trying to find something to push him towards his own climax. "Shawn," Despereaux said, his voice still incredibly rough. Spencer sat up beside Carlton, his hand falling to Carlton's side, resting lightly on his ribs where he could feel Carlton's heart racing. Despereaux finished disposing of the condom gave himself a quick cleanup before coming back to the bed. His movements were slowed, sluggish, and Carlton felt shamelessly smug. "Do you surrender?"

Spencer nodded quickly and licked his lips. "Yes. So yes. Totally yes."

Despereaux smiled as he climbed back onto the bed. He leaned over Carlton to place a brief kiss to Spencer's lips before glancing down at Carlton. "He's all yours." Despereaux settled back while Carlton sat up, ignoring the lingering ache in his backside to peer at Spencer just long enough for Spencer's bright expression to falter into something almost like nervousness.

"Lassie?" He tried to smile and it fell quickly away. Fearing rejection now when they were at the precipice of something. No chance in hell so far as Carlton was concerned.

"Come here, Spencer." Once Spencer was within reach, Carlton's hands smoothed over his shoulders, urging him closer. Carlton kissed him gently. Part of him wanted to start something frantic, pouring six years' worth of frustrations into a quick fuck that would somehow lead to only worse dissatisfaction given his luck. Instead, this was nice, quietly exploring Spencer's mouth, pulling soft, contented noises from him as his hands skated gently up and down the top of his back. He asked against Spencer's lips, "What do you want?"

"You. Inside me." He could feel Spencer's expression shift into that shameless, charming grin. "Any other questions?"

"Quit talking."

"Not a ques-" Carlton silenced him by pressing his mouth to Spencer's. He felt the bed shift, and he wondered almost lazily if Despereaux was going to leave while they were occupied. He should really do something about that. He closed his eyes and focused on the kiss which broke suddenly when Spencer gave a small gasp of " _Yes_ " and Carlton realized he'd missed the question.

Despereaux knelt behind Spencer, who shivered and pressed his head against Carlton's shoulder, quietly moaning as he spread his legs. Oh. _Oh_. Carlton brushed Spencer's hair with his hand, pressing his mouth to Spencer's head in a small kiss. Spencer's body shifted, his hands braced on Carlton as Despereaux's fingers made an obscene, slick noise from behind Spencer. Spencer wriggled his hips, keeping his hands firmly on Carlton as Despereaux opened him up.

It didn't take long, whether from practice or reckless anticipation, but Carlton was thankful either way. "Ready," he said, the word humming against Carlton's skin. "So ready. Want. Please. Lassie."

Carlton tried to nudge Spencer off of him enough to grab one of the unopened condom packets on the bed, but Spencer's arm went over his shoulder, clinging to him as if he might suddenly vanish. It was awkward, maneuvering around him, but Carlton hadn't the heart to force him to let go.

He rolled the condom on and helped move Spencer so that he was straddling his hips. The position made his backside hurt, but he was far past the point of caring. Let him hurt. So worth it. "Need some assistance?"

Carlton nodded, feeling a flush of embarrassment as Despereaux slathered lubricant on him and moved him to Spencer's entrance. If Spencer would just stop clinging... Oh well. "Spencer."

"Mhm."

"Ready?"

Spencer nodded quickly, pushing back on Carlton's erection. His arms tightened as Carlton pushed past the clench of muscle, muffling his noises in the skin of Carlton's neck and shoulder. Slowly, he sank down, controlling his own speed. Carlton fought not to move, the amazing tight heat of Spencer's body practically begging for Carlton to pound into him. Spencer's arms loosened but didn't fall away as he situated himself in Carlton's lap.

He pulled back and peered at Carlton, his face highlighted with that pretty pink flush on his cheeks and nose. Spencer's mouth was hanging open, his eyes seeming so unfocused as he tried to take in everything at once. Carlton leaned forward to kiss him, but Spencer shook his head, "Give me. Just a second."

"However long you need." Spencer smiled at him, seeming genuinely grateful before he gave an experimental rock of his hips. His eyes fluttered closed, a faint, quiet moan catching in his throat.

He began to rock, forward and slightly up before pushing himself back and down onto Carlton. For a moment it seemed like he would lose his balance, his eyes going wild, but Despereaux moved between Carlton's legs, giving Spencer another body to put his weight on if he needed it. Despereaux's arms went around Spencer's middle, loose enough to let him know he was there without impeding his movement at all. Carlton leaned up as best he could, balanced on one arm while the other rested gently on Spencer's thigh, rubbing gently as Spencer continued to move.

It didn't take long for Carlton to submit to the impulse of his body to rock up and meet Spencer's downward stroke. Spencer moaned, his head tossed back on Despereaux's shoulder, and whatever frustration Carlton had because he couldn't kiss him was quickly banished by the absolutely fascinating movements of Spencer's throat every time he did anything. Carlton licked a stripe from the base of his neck, over his Adam's apple, to his jaw, smiling when he could feel Spencer take a shuddering breath beneath him.

He continued to rock up into Spencer, his pace never reaching frantic even though he was getting closer and closer to the edge. He hadn't had enough time to wind down after having Despereaux inside him, and Spencer's body was doing all the right sort of things to him.

He brought his hand to Spencer's erection, moaning softly when the stimulation made Spencer clench around him. He rocked up with a little more force, which Spencer reciprocated with a groan as Carlton hit his prostate just right. Spencer began to pant, his body glistening with sweat – he was doing most of the work after all – as he continued to rock in Carlton's lap.

"Spencer," he murmured desperately, hoping Spencer understood. Spencer ground down, taking him deeper and clenching around him Carlton gripped the bed with both hands to keep from falling back, groaning loudly through gritted teeth as he continued rolling his hips up, pushing himself into Spencer as he rode his climax out.

Despereaux's hand had replaced his own, slick with lubricant and quickly sliding up and down Spencer's neglected erection. Spencer seemed to only be able to breathe, moan, and thrust up into Despereaux's grip until his entire body tensed. He clenched around Carlton as he came.

Despereaux held him up when he attempted to flop onto Carlton. "You're going to make a mess."

"S'okay," Spencer shrugged. "My room. My bed."

"On Carlton?"

"My Lassie," he retorted with a laugh as Carlton and Despereaux managed to maneuver him off. Carlton took off the condom and tied it off, managing to scoot to the edge of the bed and onto his feet. He could feel that ache inside of him, fresh and new and not entirely unpleasant as he walked across Spencer's room to the surprisingly not-overflowing trashcan. He dropped the condom in.

"So. I suppose this is the part where the truce ends." Despereaux said, and Carlton turned around, half expecting him to have Carlton's gun in his hands, but he was just as naked as the other two of them. Just as bare. "With the handcuffs and the ride down to the station?"

Carlton looked at the two of them. Spencer was sprawled out on the bed, watching him with a lazy deviousness that he wasn't going to be able to forget no matter how hard he tried. Despereaux sat on the edge of the bed, tense, waiting for his answer and not looking too pleased by the prospect of having to fight.

Carlton found a tissue to wipe Spencer's come off his chest and stomach, dropping it in the trash as well. He rolled his shoulders in a shrug, one of them popping quietly. "I guess so. I mean. If we're done."

Despereaux's eyes narrowed, flickering over his face, trying to understand what he was getting at. Carlton swallowed nervously, but it was Spencer who broke the silence. "Gimme a little while and I could go again."

Despereaux kept his eyes suspiciously on Carlton, "As could I."

Carlton shrugged and walked back over to the bed, sat carefully on the edge, and nudged Spencer's outstretched arm. "Move over, Spencer, you're hogging the bed."


End file.
